Arms Around Me
by Cao
Summary: Bakura is shot in a hit and run right after he confessed his love for Yami. These are his thoughts as he feel death settle in. Darkshipping (BakuraYami)


-Arms Around Me-  
  
Genre – Romance, Angst  
  
Summary: (Bakura's POV) Bakura is shot in a hit and run incident, just hours after he confessed his love for Yami. These are his thoughts as he feels death settle in.

---------------  
  
Sirens wail in the background, my ears only hearing the screams of the people panicking around me. Blood pours from the bullet wound in my chests and soaks my clothes. As the red liquid courses from me, I feel life sliding away. I don't know how long I'll last like this.  
  
Yami falls to his knees by my side, fear becoming evident in the tears that streaked rapidly down his tanned face. He had seen what happened; he saw the van and the man with the gun. He had seen it just as I had. But I was the one struck down. All I can wonder is why me?  
  
The former Pharaoh seems to be pondering the same thing; his eyes are distant, his mind is searching for answers that cannot be given. His crystalline tears continue to flow, falling gently onto my outcast hand.  
  
"No, you can't go...please, you have to stay," he cries, pulling my injured body into a close hug. I try to reply, but the strength needed has escaped me. I wish could have had more time, just a little more time. And one more kiss.

---  
  
_So a crowd has around us  
  
I'm pining one last kiss  
  
I'm struggling with the lifeline  
  
In the shadow of this bliss  
  
Patience my love, it will all be alright_

_---_  
  
"Please Bakura, just hold on for a bit longer. An ambulance is on the way, please don't die," Yami whispers softly, fear still soaking his voice. "I can't bear the pain of losing you."  
  
I manage to give a slight smile. But it's not fair. It's not fair to either of us. Mere hours ago I found enough courage within myself to confess my love for Yami, and now I'm being taken away from him.

---  
  
_But ain't it funny how the fates work  
  
I feel cheated by the turn  
  
Still this love, it hovers over us  
  
And the lessons that we've learned  
  
Patience my love, it will all be alright_.

---  
  
I let my mind drift from the present, not really concentrating on anything in particular. The soft tune of someone singing lulls me from the darkness within my mind. It's Yami, he's chanting an ancient lullaby in our first language. Others around us look in confusion at the Egyptian words being sung, but it doesn't bother me. All I care about at this time at the end of my life is Yami.

---  
  
_With your arms around me  
  
You're singing softly  
  
And I fade from memories  
  
And move on_

---  
  
I listen closely to the lyrics of the song Yami has chosen to sing as I die. Ironically, it happens to be about two lovers being torn apart from each other. Not by death, as was happening to Yami and I, but by war. I figure it's close to the same thing.  
  
We don't belong here, my love. We never have and never will. It is as if we are two roses in a field of weeds. All these fools around us, they mock us for our sexuality. They think we shouldn't be, that two males should never be together. All they care about is their own fortunes, their own lives. Yami doesn't seem to care, and therefore neither do I.

---  
  
_We were lost inside a wasteland  
  
Of fools groping for gold  
  
I wonder if they'll think of us  
  
While they're searching their souls  
  
Patience my love, it will all be alright_.

---  
  
Paramedics swarm around me, trying to force Yami to stand back, away from me. He fights back and the paramedics give up. My love won't leave me alone to die. That's why I love him so much, because of his personality. Of course, there have been time when his stubbornness has ticked me off, but I could never stop loving him.  
  
He stays beside me as I'm lifted carefully and strapped to a stretcher. I should tell them not to bother, I'm not going to survive, no matter how much I want to.

---  
  
_With your arms around me  
  
You're singing softly  
  
And I fade from memories  
  
And move on._

_---  
_  
Life continues to drain away from my body and I am unable to do anything about it. Yami knows I won't be here much longer, his tears fall faster and more numerous than before.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Bakura, we just found each other. But I can't do anything about it," Yami murmurs quietly, "I love you, but I can't save you."  
  
I summoned what was left of my failing strength and looked up at the one I loved so dearly.  
  
"I love you, and because of that I will always be with you. In your heart, in your soul," I whisper back. Yami barely catches my words as my hand grazes Yami's smooth skin. I begin to feel drowsy, like a sleep was taking over me. I start to see visions as they rise in front of my eyes. In the last, fleeting moments of my life, I revisit my fondest memories.  
  
The images become clearer as I recall the happiest time of my life, all three thousand years of it. The first time Yami and me kissed. Everything about it was absolutely perfect. With the sun setting golden on a sea of red clouds, we had embraced and kissed simultaneously.  
  
I'll miss him.

---  
  
_So never put out my love  
  
The spirit is the flame that burns within  
  
Hold on to me  
  
And it'll all be alright  
  
Sleep now descending like a dream  
  
Still I'm shaking from the softness  
  
Of your skin  
  
Hold onto me love  
  
And make it all feel alright._

---  
  
My hand slips from its place near Yami's chin and falls to his lap. The tri- color haired teen grabbed onto the fallen limb and held it on his tear- stained cheek.  
  
"We're losing him!" one of the paramedics yelled in the background. I silently whisper 'I love you' before letting myself slip away from life, but not away from love.

---  
  
_With your arms around me  
  
You're singing softly  
  
And I fade from memories  
  
And move on  
  
May nothing harm you  
  
I'm still inside you  
  
With my wings around you  
  
You'll go on._

---  
  
I watch from above as the paramedics desperately try to revive me to no avail. One of the nurses has Yami in her arms as she makes an effort to comfort the teen. Like the attempts to bring me back, I can tell it's not working.  
  
Reaching out to Yami with my mind, I manage to communicate to him that I'm there for him. His crying subsides, the tears finally running dry. He knows I will always be with him, even if it is only spiritually.  
  
I sense a feeling of frozenness, like he can't go on with out me. Pressing with my mind again, I pass another message, this time managing to speak with words  
  
'You have to go on, Yami, you still have your life to live. You just have to be strong.'  
  
I see him nodded unconsciously and move away from the nurse. He looks in my direction, as if he knows where I am. He smiles and walks away from the scene, without looking back.

---  
  
_Sweet lover go on  
  
My love, be strong._

--------------------  
  
Cao: Well, I hope you liked it. That's all I have to say right now, I'm too tired to even fight with Dark. Well, please review, I'll read them after I sleep a bit.  
  
Oh ya, and the song is 'These Living Arms' by Tea Party. Not mine.


End file.
